RA E3 2012 Special
Length: 1:27:34 Hosts: Alex Matt Mitch Tony Guest: Amanda Johnston Closing Song - Something chiptunes. ---- Content Covered: E3 2012 *Halo 4 *MS SmartGlass *Splinter Cell Blacklist Batman *Tre Parker and Matt Stone of SouthPark Stick of Truth *Gears of War Judgment *Sony *Watch_Dogs *The Last of Us *Nintendo. *Everyone agrees that Nintendo was the best. Regardless what Matt said about Sony winning earlier. *End Reggie mentions body ready meme. Funny Stories and Quotes: Alex *1st time we want to be topical. **Matt - We're talking about PAX East! *Nintendo the only one worth talking about good or bad. *Want to complain about Nintendo but didn't watch the conference. **Matt - I'll get to that. *If you have to do your part to make augmented reality real you can't be like I want to run a marathon but I don't want to get up. **That's like recording a podcast when people in the other room are watching True Blood. *I will never bring episode 19 to E3. *Best line was Tre Parker says imagine a game system connected to your iphone which is connecting to your microwave while being inside your refrigerator. *Sony didn't talk about having the top selling console for 40 minutes. *You know the guy with the giant comb that's gay. **Matt - All of them? *No one complained when the phone can go online, and that is cross media. *Sony wasn't afraid to have gore and swear in their conference. *Ghost Trick guys. Let's talk about Ghost Trick. *Nintendo talk about it. **Matt - I couldn't watch Nintendo on their own fucking website. Fuck Nintendo. Matt *SNES 64 is coming out! **Mitch - ET the videogame is coming out. **Matt - We're going back in time. *E3 was horrible. I knew it was going to suck. *What's the con in Japan? GDC? (Tokyo Game Show fuckface Mitch was correct but didn't correct him) *Everything is better than E3. *THQ oh their fucked. *I'm a sucker for post apocalyptics games. (The Last of Us) *Beyond Two Souls that's another game that looks cool. *Yu-gi-oh could have happened in real life. I would have put on 20,000 belts. If you want my virginity you have to dual me for it. I would be the most insane dualist on the planet. (Eye of Judgment) *Sony won E3. Hands down. *Nintendo can't come up with anything new on software. *Shut up Mitch, it's my time to shine. *I'm not going to hate Nintendo. They make great technology but they don't know how to use it. *They are always ahead of the game in hardware. *I don't see the Wii U doing well. *Some kid is going to throw their Wii U tablet through their TV **Mitch - Then Nintendo needs to sell wriststraps. *No date or price point on Wii U? *It's under the Sega Saturn if you want to preorder a Wii U at this point. *I thought Sega Saturn games were in there again. Fuck yeah I can buy Sega Saturn games! *Nintendo is dead to me. They haven't released a game I loved for the past 4 years. *This is going to make me sound like a pussy but Super Mario Galaxy 2 is too hard. *Sonic is sucking Nintendo's dick now. *Ubisoft is so far up in Nintendos ass. *Call me traditional. I want to you know play a game. *Nintendo's fucking morons. Who runs their conferences? *Two nameless Toad motherfuckers. *Mitch you want to play the same game for the 4th time? (Animal Crossing new game) *My Sonic is eating itself. *You know who lost? The Gamers. *Reggie his asshole is ready? Mitch *Microsoft trying to convince us Kinect isn't a terrible idea. *Mitch Rozetar is partying with Cole Train. Woo! A shitty Kinect picture of me with Cole Train. **Amanda - With Usher in the background. *Who announced Watch_Dogs? Microsoft? That game looked cool. *An open world sandbox game where nothing happens. *I was excited for Sony Battle Smash Brothers. *When they contemplated life that was the best moment of the Nintendo press conference. *Carrie Deadbeat fag. *Matt Asshole. **Alex - Shut up Mitch Tony *What the fuck. *No one cares about Halo? **Alex, Matt Mitch - No *New Gears of War game. **Matt - Is he muscley? I never played those games. *Usher Raymond *Is it weird I'm really interested in this game? (The Last of Us) Amanda *I only have 3 things to say about the Nintendo press conference. *One fuck that African American dude. I don't like it. He bugs the crap out of me. (Fils-Aime) *Loved they ripped the 360 controller with Nintendo buttons. *Last one is they didn't have much to announce, and they made a big point of their controllers of having 4 buttons. Category:Episode Category:Specials or Bonus Category:Alex Category:Matt Category:Mitch Category:Tony Category:Guest